Tomando Decisiones
by Kirigoe-AstharoshGroup
Summary: Esto era sólo el comienzo, ella lo sabía. Por el mundo, por sus santos, por su amigo Tenma, y hasta por su hermano, ella debía ser fuerte... Lost Canvas Fic! Oneshort


Disclaimer: Todos los personajes que se mencionan en este fic no me pertenecen, sino que son propiedad intelectual de Masami Kurumada y Shiori Teshirogi.

**Tomando decisiones**

Incluso desde el fondo de la recámara de la diosa, se podía oler el aroma a rosas. Algo no andaba bien, y ella lo sabía... lo sentía. A lo lejos, podía oírse el redoble de las campanas de la iglesia del pueblo.

-Alguien a caído - afirmó la joven diosa para si misma. Resignada a lo que se encontraría, acudió al encuentro del pequeño séquito que requería su presencia.

Seguido por un grupo de soldados Shion hacía su entrada en la recámara con una elegante reverencia. Pese a todo su intento por ser elegante en sus modales en presencia de su diosa, no pudo evitar las muecas de dolor las graves heridas que presentaba. Las manchas de sangre en su armadura tampoco pasaron inadvertidas. El santo de Aries, al notar la mirada de su diosa, tomó la palabra.

-Princesa, vengo a informarle que todos los espectros que invadieron el Santuario han sido detenidos y que el pueblo se encuentra a salvo, pero... – Shion dudó antes de continuar.

-Continúa, por favor – Sasha sabía lo que iba a oír, pero aún así, la esperanza de que sólo fuera su propio temor...

-Hemos perdido al Caballero dorado Albafika de Piscis – dijo el santo dorado tratando de ocultar la amargura que sentía. Debía ser fuerte en presencia de su diosa.

Sasha sólo atinó a bajar la mirada. La primera víctima, un hombre de valor había caído por órdenes de su hermano... no, su hermano ya no existía, ahora era el emperador Hades.

-Lo siento – esa declaración tomó de sorpresa al santo presente. Aún con la vista baja, Shion pudo notar el dolor en los ojos de la joven. Diosa o no, aún era una niña.

-No debe lamentarlo. Nuestra función como santos es proteger a este mundo a usted, aún a costa de nuestras vidas.

Sin más, el santo dorado se despidió de su diosa con una reverencia dejándola sola en su recinto.

Esto era sólo el comienzo, ella lo sabía. Por el mundo, por sus santos, por su amigo Tenma, y hasta por su hermano, ella debía ser fuerte.

Desde el balcón, podía observar el tumulto de personas angustiadas ante la caída del santo de Piscis. Su mirada se posó en una joven que intentaba desesperadamente aferrarse a Albafika y que era contenida por varios pueblerinos.

-El amor hace sufrir, ¿no lo crees, Athena?

Sasha se paralizó. Conocía muy bien aquella voz. No podía ser... ¡era imposible! Pero aún así...

-Hermanito Alone – susurró sin atreverse a voltear a las sombras de donde provenía aquella voz.

-¿Ves a esa niña? Llora por la muerte de su amado, pero desconoce que muy pronto alcanzará la paz junto con su amor – pese a ser suave, el sadismo en la voz asustaba a la joven.

-¿Por qué insistes en perpetuar el sufrimiento en este mundo Athena? – continuó susurrándole Hades – la muerte es la salvación...

-Te equivocas Hades – dijo la diosa, finalmenente volteando hacia la figura de su antaño hermano – todos merecen una oportunidad de vivir en este mundo, de amar y ser amados, de llevar una vida plena.

Hades no omitió palabra, sólo se quedó callado viendo como su némesis se aproximaba a él y tomaba su rostro entre sus manos.

-Alone – dijo la diosa usando su cosmos - te prometo que tú también tendrás esa oportunidad, te devolveré la vida cueste lo que me cueste – ¿acaso Hades sonreía? No, se dijo la diosa reencarnada, era la sonrisa de su hermano Alone. Sabía que su alma aún vivía, y sabía que su mensaje había sido escuchado - ¡márchate Hades! Tu también tienes bajas en tus tropas que lamentar.

Sabiendo que no lograría nada más, el dios de la muerte desapareció. No había podido contenerse de ver a su hermana en aquel efímero momento de lucidez. Sabía que tendría que soportar la molesta vigilancia de Pandora y del dios Hipnos por el desliz de humanidad, pero eso ya no importaba. Ahora las cartas estaban sobre la mesa y la guerra podría comenzar.

La joven diosa sabía que la promesa estaba hecha, y ya no había nada que se pudiera hacer. Con resolución, bajó las escalinatas hacia el recinto del patriarca donde se habían reunido los santos de bronce, plata y oro que se encontraban en el santuario.

La aparición sorpresiva de la diosa los tomó a todos por sorpresa, aún más ver la expresión que llevaba en su joven rostro. El patriarca sabía lo que vendría, ahora la guerra daría inicio.

La reencarnación de Athena no vaciló al hablar, y su mirada no flaqueó cuando sus santos partían a cumplir sus nuevas órdenes.

Por Tenma, por Alone y por sus días de niñez ya perdidos, se juró a si misma vencer en esta guerra santa.

- Bien hecho hermana... – oyó en el viento. Y Sasha tristemente sonrió.

***

Notas de Autor:

¡Mi primer fic de Lost Canvas! La verdad, lo escribí en un momento después de ver las ovas 5 y 6 (donde Albafika y Minos luchan en el Santuario). Espero que no me quede demaciado "emocionales" las actitudes de Sasha, lo que pienso es que la muerte de uno de los santos más fuertes de la orden dorada debió haberle afectado de algún modo. Y si notan bien, hay un cambio de actitud en ella a lo largo de las OVAs. Antes, al menos yo, la notaba más indecisa en cuanto a sus decisiones (más "niña" y no tan "diosa"), y lo que quise reflejar fué el orígen de ese cambio en ella. Si lo hice bien o no, eso me lo dicen ustedes.

Otra aclaración más. La joven que llora por Albafika es Agasha (igual, calculo que lo notaron).

Besos!!!


End file.
